Justice Shadow
by sofieblaze96
Summary: Desmond is missing and Robin is the main suspect for kiddnapping Batman and almost killing other league members but is Robin being framed or have the Light got to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is something i have been working on for a while. I was kinda annoyed about the second season of Young Jusice so i started writing this. (although it has gotten a little better) I hope you guys like it. WARNING YOU PROBABLY HAVE TO WATCH THE FIRST SEASON TO UNDERSTAN WHAT THE STORYS PLOT WAS FROM**

Chapter 1

Batman squinted his eyes to see if he could make out anything in the darkest part of the cave. It was so dark that any light that did get in just played with the shadows, and confused the eyes even more.

"Robin can you hear me?"

9 hours earlier 17 July 10:46 am

"You're too slow!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Well duh!" replied Robin.

"Ok boys that's enough training," said Black Canary.

The Young Justice team came together and talked about today's training what went well, what they could improve on. It was a laid back day for the team but they all felt on edge knowing that something might happen soon,

Old Cadmus site

He flew through the sky silently, not disturbing the gangs below. The Grapple took hold of a lamp post and he swooped down to the ground, creating the slightest sound. He landed at the old Cadmus site. He searched all over the site, leaving no stone unturned. As he removed a large slab of rock, he found what he was looking for. A pile of red slush lay before him. He analysed it.

"Just as I thought…"

Unknown area

"Desmond you have been given one last chance."

"I understand that and I have done what you asked. But why them not another super boy?"

"Because they have there own memories and one in particular shows a lot of promise. This one is under our control the other two are yours but they must destroy the Justice force all the same. They have seen the light. Now the others must join as well."

Justice League HQ 4:20pm

Authorised Batman 02

"You're back late," smiled Robin.

"Assemble the team Robin I have and assignment for you," replied Batman.

"Right away,"

"Over a period of two days four Science departments have been robbed a verity of items. I want you to check out other science departments within the area tonight. I feel they will strike again," said Batman.

"We're on it," replied Robin.

World of science Department 4:27 pm

"Ok Robin I'll give you a ten second head start," smiled Kid Flash.

"Not now Kid," whispered Robin.

"Is the link up?" Super Boy asked.

"Should be," replied Robin.

"Miss M you there?" thought Kid Flash.

"Yep loud and clear everyone is in position guys," replied M'gann.

"Good now all we have to do now, is wait,"

Unknown area

"What is your location?"

"I'm about half a mile away,"

"Good get to the site you'll have company,"

"Is it them?"

"Indeed it is,"

"Perfect,"

"Desmond out,"

Desmond turned round and admired his work so far. As he tended to the model, screens appeared from the roof.

"I must admit what you have done to the boy is impressive," smiled Desmond.

"This will aid in our victory all of the boy's memories will be of great help as well," a Light member replied.

"Are you sure this will not destroy him?"

"Do you question the light Desmond?"

"Not at all."

"We have given him increased speed and strength, but he is as fragile as any human. But like we said his memories are his greatest weapon. He cannot be lost,"

"What about the other two?"

"They are none of our concern if they are to perish so be it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

World of science Department 5:10 pm

"Someone's coming Robin," thought M'gann.

"Everyone get ready," replied Robin.

From a distance Super Boy could see two shadows emerging, very soon the others could too.

"Going straight through the door is pretty lame wouldn't you think?" thought Kid Flash.

"Do they really think they are that good?" Super Boy thought.

"Maybe but they're not getting in for free right Robin?" thought Kid Flash.

"It could be a trap Robin," thought Agualad.

"Could be but they are in the open but I think that's your point," Robin replied.

"It's up to you,"

"Go!"

Justice League HQ 5:20 pm

"Robin says they have activity at the science department," said Batman.

"Then you were right after all. But I do not see how this has anything to do with the old Cadmus site and Desmond," replied Superman.

"These were no ordinary attacks Superman. All of the science departments that have been hit have all been funded by Bruce Wayne."

Superman and Flash looked at each other.

"So?" Flash asked.

"There are only three people I know of that have the code to get in the restricted areas the robbers hit, and one of them was taken by Cadmus."

Superman and Flash understood what he meant, but before they could speak they were interrupted…..

Authorised Robin B01

World of science Department 5:15pm

"Man these guys don't give up!" shouted Super Boy.

"Tell me about it. It's like they know our moves!" Kid Flash replied.

"Something isn't right here," Robin thought.

The team fought with the two imposters. They threw all there attacks from the shadows. If they got away, Robin knew they would be hard to track down. One of them threw Kid Flash back and headed into the science department.

"That must be their leader, do you think you guys can handle the other one?" thought Robin.

"Don't worry Robin, just go!" M'gann replied.

The others got in front of Robin to allow him to sneak past. He raced through the corridors looking over everything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Robin knew one place where they might be. Soon Robin came to a long corridor. The shadowy figure was at the other end, trying to figure out the code,

"Trust me, you're not gonna figure out that code," smirked Robin.

"I didn't need the code," the figure replied.

A portal opened from behind the figure and they went through it. Robin started to run towards it.

Justice League HQ 

"Robin, what is the meaning of this?" shouted Aqua Man.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!"

Robin raced towards Aqua Man, throwing capsules from his belt. As the smoke cleared, Aqua Man lay on the floor motionless.

"Robin why?" Batman looked around, Aqua Man, Superman and Red Tornado had been knocked out by Robin.

"Batman! Seeing your former comrades on the floor defeated, why don't you show yourself?" shouted Robin.

"Robin why? What happened to you at the Science Department?" replied Batman.

He got no reply.

"Found you!"

Robin came from the shadows and knocked Batman back, making him fall to the hard ground below.

"And I always thought you were a challenge."

"I'm not out yet."

Batman threw himself into the air. He then threw smoke capsules at Robin.

"I didn't think it was over. But you're a little late to take me on Batman,"

A portal opened behind Robin. Batman watched from a distance but soon jumped down without making a sound.

"Thought you'd come to say goodbye," Robin turned round. "But sadly I have been given orders to keep you alive.

"By who Robin?" demanded Batman.

"By the light of course, and by the way, the name's Shadow Wing,"

Before Batman could reply, Robin threw a capsule at Batman's face and he fell to the ground. Superman woke up just as Robin and Batman left through the portal.

"Robin?" said Superman.

"Oh glad you're awake. Tell the other league members the Light send their regards." Robin and Batman then disappeared. Superman tried to move but failed to realise a kryptonite stone in front of him. Soon Superman passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The world of Science Department 5:30pm

"Why do you think they left?" asked Kid Flash.  
"Don't know. What if they found what they were looking for?" questioned Artemis.  
"They didn't, and they never wanted something from this place to start with."  
"Robin!" the team shouted.  
"What happened are you ok?" asked M'gann.  
"Yeah I'm ok," smiled Robin.  
"Dude what do you mean they never wanted anything?" asked Kid Flash.  
"They couldn't open the vault at the back of the Department, but what they said after that was strange. They said I didn't need that code. Then a portal opened up, I ran towards it, but it disappeared before I got to the other side of the corridor," said Robin.  
"Some corridor then," smirked Kid Flash.  
"Stay serious KF, this isn't the time," said Robin.  
"Hey cool it! Both of you!" shouted M'gann.  
"Ok everyone, this was obviously a decoy. Lets go back to the base and look the science departments in the area." Said Aqualad, getting in front of Kid Flash and Robin.

Justice League HQ 5:40 pm

Authorized Robin B01  
Authorized Aqualad B02  
Authorized Kid Flash B03  
Authorized Super Boy B04  
Authorized Miss Martian B05  
Authorized Artemis B07

"That's weird. Normally we have Batman or Superman waiting for us. Where do you think everyone is?" asked Artemis.  
"Ok just a little wired? No one is here!" Kid Flash ran around a few rooms but no one was around. "Ok first the incident with the Science Department now this?"  
"Batman would never leave us alone. There must be a mentor somewhere. Search again Kid Flash and go with him Super Boy. Miss Martian and Artimes, you go in one direction. Aqualad you're with me. Ten minutes look around and then back here got it?" ordered Robin.  
"Got it!" the team shouted back.  
They all left in separate directions. They all looked over everything they could within the time limit. Nothing was misplaced.  
"Guys, you better get to the training area," thought M'gann.

Unknown area 4:45 pm

Batman woke up to be greeted by Desmond.  
"Well you finally woke up, Shadow Wing, you must control your actions. We didn't want you to kill him," he smiled.  
"Trust me Desmond if I wanted to kill him I would have made him suffer more."  
"Are the others back yet?"  
"Yeah, they arrived a few minutes ago. The light wants me to report to them."  
"Yes go on and do that, take the others as well."  
Shadow Wing left without saying another word.  
"Quite a creation wouldn't you think?" asked Desmond.  
"So that's why I am alive. I'm the only person who you think knows about it," said Batman.  
"You do catch on fast don't you? That just makes my job a little easier."  
"Do you intend to just hold me here?"  
"No Batman, your abilities will be put to good use, just like your poor little Robin."  
"You mean Shadow Wing? He's not the real Robin, and never will be."  
"Ahh but Batman like I said earlier. You are the only person who knows the truth."  
"But then like I said, that's what you think."  
"The light has many different ways of getting the information from people. You may not know it but it took three attempts to get the truth."  
Desmond turned around and left Batman on his own.

Justice League HQ 4:50 pm

"Well I guess that's why the league aren't around," said kid Flash.  
"Robin have you got anything from the analysis?" asked Aqualad.  
"Yeah but here's the wired part. I looked in the data base, this person came through the warp gate but anything after that has been deleted. Also these capsules belong to Batman, and the ones over there are mine," Robin replied.  
"Yours?" said Super Boy.  
"Maybe Batman ran out of his own pellets?" wondered Artemis.  
"I highly doubt it. The capsules enlarge when thrown so me and Batman have quite a few at are dispense. Even if he did run out, there isn't a supply cabinet here. Not that I know of anyway," Robin replied.  
"So maybe he keeping…."  
"M'gann, what's wrong?" asked Super Boy.  
"I thought I felt my uncle…"  
"Ahhhhh!"  
Robin fell to the ground in pain. He clutched his head in his hands.  
"Uncle why? Stop!" M'gann shouted.  
"Everyone get away from him!" Super Man shouted.  
"Why?" asked Super Boy.  
"He attacked three league members and kidnapped another only thirty minutes ago," Flash stated.  
"What, Robin wasn't even in the area at that point. Who was attacked?" asked M'gann.  
"M'gann I would not believe it at first but the evidence shows otherwise. The three that were injured were Super Man and Red Tornado. Unfortunately Aqua Man will need more time to recover. Then Batman was taken. We have yet to find their whereabouts," said John.  
"But please stop Uncle! Robin is innocent, he does not deserve this!" M'gann replied.  
"I am sorry M'gann but we do not fully believe that to be true. Robin will not be able to hurt anyone else of the Justice League."  
Shortly after that Robin became silent. Kid Flash checked him to see if he was still alive, he was but nothing M'gann said could not convince her uncle to wake Robin up. But soon, they came to a decision that Robin would be allowed to wake up only when he was in a secure cell, and will always be monitored. M'gann agreed without argument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the late upload i completely forgot XD but i ahve now finished the story so they will all be up soon**

**I do not own Young Jusitce **

Chapter 4

Unknown area 5:10 pm 

"What have you done?" Desmond raced to the pile of red slush on the floor.

"They were of no use to us Desmond," the Light replied.

"You said they could be kept alive after this mission."

"They were no longer needed to for fill what we have assigned you to."

"They could have helped us further."

"You heard what the Light said Desmond. They said a similar thing to what you just said. If that is so then I must fill out the Lights orders, but I feel that your last resting place will be less organised then what you see before you." Shadow Wing came from the shadows.

"You're different from before. The way you spoke, what have you done to him?" asked Desmond.

"They have given me more power than you could have ever given me Desmond. I was created to serve the Light and I was rewarded with what I did earlier," said Shadow Wing.

"Desmond, Shadow Wing will be our voice. Whatever he says you should do," the screens went blank. Desmond tried to get another signal but with no success.

"Desmond, the Light want me to replace the other Robin with myself."

"Then this will be difficult to accomplish."

"Maybe not, when I was on my previous mission, I planted cameras that cannot be detected by the Justice League."

"The Light have been giving you private missions haven't they, I gave no instruction on that."

"Yes they have. Now we must get rid of Robin, but by the looks of it. Trying to destroy the Justice League will be difficult to accomplish in a cell. But I may be able to get around it."

Shadow Wing turned around and went to another room.

"Batman, Desmond needs your help," Shadow Wing smiled.

"Like I would ever help him, the Justice League getting too much for you?"

"No not really, they seem to be certain your poor little wonder boy is the cause for the injuries I gave to your Justice League, and kidnapping you of course. I think the Man Hunter was almost tempted to kill him. It certainly looked like it when Robin fell to the floor in pain,"

"I've dealt with people like you before. Trying to anger me and believe you. You really are nothing like him."

"It won't work on me Batman and besides I don't need to lie to you, if you don't believe me then watch the movie, I feel it's quite amusing. The team is falling apart after what I did."

Justice League HQ 5:20pm

"Robin is in the most secure facility we could make. As far as we are concerned, no one can get out of the cell," said Superman.

After a few minutes they all left Robin on his own. But Superman stayed as the guard. As the Justice League disbursed, Green arrow called Artemis to one side.

"Artemis I need to know what happened. This is between you and me only no one else needs to know," Green Arrow whispered.

"Why? Do you think Robin is innocent?" Artemis replied.

"I do have my doubts. You may not know it but I have known Batman and Robin for some time. Robin wouldn't do this, not even if he was tortured."

"So then why do you think he did all of this then?"

"I'm not certain, but I need your story."

"Well the two shadowy figures were almost kicking our butts, but then one went into the facility and Robin went after them… alone, and then he came out saying the figure just went through a portal."

"But Robin said that, no one saw him in the ten minutes you were split up for."

"So you're saying in those ten minutes, Robin destroyed part of the Justice League HQ, hurt three super powered League members and took Batman? No offence to Robin but he is not that powerful."

"But I feel it wasn't Robin's power. I feel that another group of people gave Robin the power to do what he did."

"But Robin denies ever being here."

"This means that he might not remember this event. This means that..."

"The light could be involved."

"Exactly, Robin maybe innocent in his eyes but if the Light has control over him…"

"They could make him do anything."

"Is there anything we could do?" asked Aqualad.

"The only thing I could think of is that we go back to the World Of Science Department," replied M'gann.

"Then lets go!"

"Ok, but where have you been?" Kid Flash asked to Artemis.

"You don't need to know everything. Come on lets go."

"Looks like you might have a soft spot for Robin."

"You have five seconds to leave my sight, otherwise my arrows…"

"I think that's enough Artemis," said M'gann.

World Of Science Department 5:30pm

"Well this is it," said Kid Flash.

"The problem is I have no idea which way he went," said M'gann."

"So we are going to have to search each corridor inch by inch," said Aqualad.

"I'll search twice as much ground than you in half the time," smiled Kid Flash.

They searched all over the complex, but found nothing that could help them. Not even M'gann could find anything. It seemed like a complete was of time for the team.

"Perfect leaving me with a great opportunity,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok the longest chapter in my story i have no idea why it is so long but hey.**

**I do not own Young Justice **

Chapter 5

Justice League HQ 6pm

Authorized Aqualad B02

Authorized Kid Flash B03

Authorized Super Boy B04

Authorized Miss Martian B05

Authorized Artemis B07

Authorized….

The lights went out and the portal behind them closed suddenly. The Justice League members were checking to see if anything was working. But everything was dead. The computers were down. There was no way of getting out without going through the main entrance. Superman had left his spot leaving Robin on his own.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The poor boy wonder is left on his own."

"Who's there?" questioned Robin.

"You don't need to know my name, all you need to know is that this is only the beginning and that more suffering will come to you and your team. Most of all the Justice League will fall, all by your hand Robin."

"So, you're the one who is framing me!" Robin shouted.

"No you're framing yourself!"

"The cameras are recording all of this," Robin smiled.

"I find that highly unlikely considering I activated an EMP when I came through the portal. Now I have a mission to for fill, and for you to take the punishment."

"_If I leave this place then the League and my friends will not trust me, but if I stay then they could all get injured. What can I do?"_

"Wait!" shouted Superman. "I left Robin unattended."

"Superman you need to go back," said Man hunter. "I sense he is still there."

"That must mean your powers are failing you then."

"Robin!"

Unknown area

"No!" Batman shouted.

"Isn't it a shame to see your fellow league member truly convinced that Robin is the traitor. Also look at where your real Robin is, cowering away in his little cell. You should know that Shadow Wing is a copy of Robin everything Robin did and leant he knows. But this is the other side of him. I was surprised really even for an expert like myself I was shocked for words. I hardly had to do any changing of his emotion. This is what your Robin is like inside."

"You will pay for this Desmond!"

"I highly doubt it Batman, for you see I have created another mind control device that is almost ready and the first subject is you."

"_You won't have time to give it to me."_

Without warning Batman sprung from his chains and threw pellets at everything that came into sight.

"No no no! Get him!" Desmond shouted.

From the containers on the opposite side of the room Aqualad and Kid Flash came into view.

"Did the Light really think I created one of these subjects? Unfortunately Shadow Wing destroyed what would have been another Robin but you don't always get what you want."

"So I am guessing these were similar creations to the two people that went to the world of science department."

"Another good answer Batman. But I am afraid it will be your last one."

Aqualad and Kid Flash raced towards Batman. Batman knew it was only a matter of time before the Justice League would blame everything on Robin. Time was at the essence. Batman jumped into the air throwing nets at both Aqualad and Kid Flash Aqualad was caught and the net started to contract. Kid Flash dodge it and raced past Batman, throwing punches in the process. After several minutes Batman noticed Kid Flash was slowing down.

"So Desmond you were able to create an exact copy of them. But there is one flaw in that idea," smiled Batman.

"And what is that flaw Batman?" Desmond asked.

"They have the same weaknesses as the authentic!" Batman hit Kid Flash in the chest and he fell to the floor. As he hit the ground, Kid Flash turned to a pile of red slush. The same happened to Aqualad, the net became too tight and he ended up like Kid Flash.

"Desmond, you are not getting out of this place as a free man."

Batman looked to where Robin was in the cell.

"He's gone?"

Justice League HQ 6:30pm

"Please Robin stop!" shouted Artemis.

"I only answer to the Light!" Shadow Wing raced towards Artemis, almost hitting her if Green Arrow hadn't got in the way.

"You were right Green Arrow, Robin is under the Lights control," said Superman.

"M'gann we can't get near you!" shouted Superboy.

"Superboy, I can't get any further away from the flames," M'gann leaned back to the wall and slid down it, trying to conserve her energy.

"Don't worry M'gann I'll get you out!" Superboy tried to cover the fire in rubble but the walls wouldn't collapse.

"It is true Robin had gained in speed and in strength," Aqualad got shot back.

"I'm doing a fast walk and he's keeping up!" replied Kid Flash.

Shadow Wing threw a solution at KF this made him slow down and before long Robin hit KF to the ground.

"Well it's been fun but now you have all got to go," said Shadow Wing.

He looked around, the league members were on the ground whilst he could hear Superboy trying to get M'gann out.

"I'll think I'll start with you," he walked towards Kaldur.

"You leave my team mates alone!"

Robin shot from the corridor and hit Shadow Wing making him step back.

"Well well well, the little Robin has come out of his cage. But you are a little late though."

"At least they're alive."

Robin and Shadow Wing started fighting. Robin knew that he couldn't defeat Shadow Wing, so he had to come up with a back up plan. He activated a warp gate and put in the code to his destination. Kaldur was drifting in and out of consciousness but he saw the two Robins fighting. Before he passed out they were thrown into the warp gate and it closed.

Batman raced through the City, trying to find an access point. In no time he found one. Batman was transported to Mount Justice he was met by a devastating sight. League members lay on the floor motionless, some drifting in and out of consciousness. Batman walked over to Superman.

"Batman, you're a sight for sore eyes," said Superman. "I'm guessing Robin let you go or you escaped."

Before Batman could reply he heard the weak sound of Aqualad. Batman walked over to him.

"Batman I feel not all is as it seems. Before I passed out I saw two Robins," Aqualad said weakly.

"Where did they go?" Batman asked.

"I do not know but they went through the warp gate," Aqualad weakly replied.

Batman raced over to the warp gate and tried to find the location of where Robin and Shadow wing was. It was locked and only two people knew the code.

"Why Robin?" he muttered.

Batman activated the warp gate and went through it.

Batman squinted his eyes to see if he could make out anything in the darkest part of the cave. It was so dark that any light that did get in just played with the shadows, and confused the eyes even more.

"Robin can you hear me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok the last chapter YAY i hoped you liked it XD please read Batmans Apprentices' when it is up Thanks for reading **

**I do not own Young Jusitce **

Chapter 6

Batcave 7:46 pm

Not a single sound was heard. Batman knew he would come to the Batcave but couldn't understand why. Maybe Robin thought he has the home ground advantage and didn't know Shadow Wing knew his memories. Batman took a few steps forward.

"Riddle me this riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat?" Shadow Wing shouted. "Not me!"

Shadow Wing fell from the roof and struck Batman. But unfazed, Batman grabbed his leg and threw him to a wall. But Shadow Wing seemed to block the pain. He got his grapple and threw Batman to the ground.

"Will the real Batman please stand up? Because you're obviously not him."

Batman staggered to his feet. First the Riddler, now the Joker. Could it be that that light had put Gotham's villains in one physical form? No that wasn't it. Desmond said this is another side of Robin. A villain? He couldn't get side tracked now. This wasn't the real Robin. The Robin he…. Cared about.

"Where's Robin?" Batman demanded.

"Have you seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within? That's what has happened to your boy wonder," said Shadow Wing.

"You will pay!" Batman shouted.

"Question: How many times have you beaten the villains of Gotham city? Five. Ten. A hundred! But... question: What is Batman's greatest defeat?" Shadow Wing pointed to the shadows. Batman knew who was there.

"No!"

Batman threw himself towards Shadow Wing. Now full of anger, nothing was going to stop him from destroying this thing. This was no human being, just a personality never to be surfaced. Shadow wing was shot back to a wall and Batman threw multiple Bombs at the pillar. It started to collapse and Shadow Wing disappeared among the rubble. Once the smoke had cleared Batman heard laughter.

"ha ha ha ha ha. The Bats won. How could you be so heartless to kill one of your own?" he questioned.

"You are not Robin and never will be, but why?"

"I did what needed to be done."

"You can't be like Robin."

"Can't a boy live two lives? Think about it." Shadow Wing saw a slab of rock fall from the ceiling and it landed where his head once was. Red slush began to come from the rocks. The fight was over. Batman search for Robin he looked near the roof. There he was with Alfred by his side. Robin was breathing but it was shallow.

"Sir what on earth is going on here?" asked Alfred.

"It's a long story Alfred but right now, Robin is the priority."

Justice league HQ 20th July 6:35pm

Robin had fully recovered and was fighting fit. Although Batman wouldn't let him go on serious missions for another week he felt pleased to be back on the team.

"Well see ya Robin!" shouted KF as he went through the warp gate.

"See ya!" Robin shouted back.

"Robin you want that chat now?" Black Canary came from the corridor.

"Yeah."

"Normally I have to drag you in here to get you to talk. So something must be up and nothing leaves this room."

"It's just what happened over the past two weeks."

"None of it was your fault."

"People keep saying that and at first I believed you. But with what I have seen, it's my entire fault."

"Meaning?"

"Everything Batman recorded, Desmond said that Shadow Wing was me but the other me."

"The Light advanced Shadow Wings abilities."

"Yes but it was Shadow Wings actions what he said. I can't help but think."

"Think about what?"

"I am Shadow Wing. Everything he is I am, and what scares me most of all is inside, I could do all of those things he did to the Justice League, to my team, to my friends

_**The End** _


End file.
